


love me harder

by loeytopia



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Random situations, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeytopia/pseuds/loeytopia
Summary: a peek into Mark and Yukhei's pretty domestic life
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oolong & Maple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550839) by [rawwrrr (ladyYellow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark doesn't like letting go of lucas in the mornings  
> older!mark, but it isn't really that mentioned

"I have to get up or I'll be late," Lucas giggled as Mark whined and wrapped his arm around him tighter. Mark buried his face into Yukhei's hair, inhaling his scent. 

'Five more minutes," Mark sleepily mumbled into his hair. "Don't want you to leave yet," Lucas blushed and unwillingly untangled himself for Mark's arms. 

"I have to goo~" Lucas smirked. Mark huffed and sat up on the bed. 

"I'll drive you," Mark stated. 

"What do you mean you'll drive me? Am I not capable of driv-" Lucas began but got cut off by a pair of soft lips against his. 

"Shut up, I'm driving you," Mark said, his tone not leaving any room for disagreement. 

" _Morning breath,_ " The taller grimaced. 

-

"Do you want me to pick you up for lunch?" Mark offered, making a left turn. "I'm free the whole day and Johnny told me about this new Indian place that opened up," 

"Depends, do they have samosas?" Lucas asked, smiling. Mark rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Of course they do babe," Mark responded. After a few minutes of absentminded chatter, they pulled up to Lucas's school. 

"11:45?" He asked, finger tracing Lucas's bigger hand. 

"11:45," Lucas nodded. "Okay bye! Muah love you!" Lucas kissed him and rushed to get inside. Mark giggled as he watched Lucas step out of the car. 

"Love you too!"

-

"-and that's it for today, we have still have time left so any questions?" Lucas asked, fixing papers at his desk. A small girl named Chloe who had red curly hair and round glasses shot her hand up. 

"Mr.Wong?"

"What's up Chloe?" Lucas asked, sitting down in his desk chair. 

" _Whendidyougetengaged?_ " She mumbled, shrinking in her chair. Even though she was speaking really fast, Lucas still understood her and blushed. He played with the diamond ring Mark had proposed to him with. 

"A little while ago, it's been around a month actually." He responded. He didn't really like talking about his personal life, but when it came to Mark, he was a bit more lenient with talking about it. "Anyone else?" More hands were raised. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Put your hand down if it's about school work," Zero hands went down. Lucas sighed. "All right, Zack?"

"What's his name?" 

"Mark. Imani?" 

"Where does he work?" 

"He's a manager in a business company, but he likes to fix cars on the side, Amir?"

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Uhhh, 8 years?" Just as he was about to call on the next person, the bell interrupted him. "Okay, that's it, we will _not_ be doing this again, and finish your homework!" 

-

"My class seemed to want to know a lot about you," Lucas told Mark at their lunch date. 

"Hm really? What kind of stuff?" Mark asked, biting into some rice and butter chicken. 

"Basic things I guess, when you proposed, your name, etc," He replied, trying the samosa."Dude this is so good" Mark laughed and signaled to let him take a bite. 

"Yo, your right! We're gonna have to take these to go for sure," He praised. "Anyways, dude, after dropping you off right, I went ...,"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be completely honest idek what this was I rushed it but thank you for reading! | leave a comment/kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! | leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
